Una poción demasiado añejada
by brujaverde
Summary: Lily y Sev no siempre cumplían las reglas. A veces podían ser verdaderos conspiradores. A veces preparaban pociones inútiles que nunca utilizaban.


Una poción demasiado añejada.

Lily y Sev no siempre cumplían las reglas. A veces podían ser verdaderos conspiradores. A veces preparaban pociones inútiles que nunca utilizaban.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso. Aunque primero envenenaría a Gilderoy Lockhart por ser tan estúpido y temerario como para decir semejante disparate.<p>

—_Ese filtro es un fraude… en el manual dice claramente que no es amor…_

_La muchacha entrecerró los ojos y sonrío._

— _¡Por Merlín, Sev! ¡Eso ya lo sé! No soy tan tonta como…_

—…_como tus amigas Griffindors —Interrumpió Severus—. No, tal vez no, pero no entiendo por qué hacemos esto, sabes que si nos atrapan nos castigarán y eso se verá reflejado en nuestro expediente…_

_La chica suspiró. Le molestaba un poco explicar cosas obvias. Y más a su mejor amigo, que también era el más brillante y astuto que tenía. Siguieron caminando por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras._

— _¿Quieres que te explique o comenzamos a portarnos mal ahora?_

_Severus negó nerviosamente con la cabeza y agradeció mentalmente que la oscuridad en la que se encontraban ocultara el tono sonrosado que seguramente habría aparecido en sus pálidas mejillas._

—_Está bien, Lily. Siempre te sales con la tuya. Comencemos con este disparate._

No pudo evitar esbozar una minúscula sonrisa al recordar a su mejor amiga poniéndolo en aprietos y haciendo su vida más agradable. Aunque esa sonrisa fue inmediatamente reemplazada por su eterno ceño fruncido al recordar su ausencia.

Se hizo un hueco entre la multitud de chicos enamoradizos y hormonales de Hogwarts con su habitual porte malhumorado para llegar a su primera clase.

—_Ese es el punto, Sev. Nadie lo descubrirá hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Más o menos durante la primera clase._

— _¿Y cómo se decidirán las parejas?_

—_Azar. —Respondió ella despreocupadamente._

_Pero Severus le ayudaría un poco (solo un poco) al azar._

Snape metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y como un ritual, acarició el pequeño frasco perfectamente sellado que había en su interior. Otra vez sonrió. También fue una sonrisa triste, pero era, al fin y al cabo, todo un record para un hombre como él.

_Lily reía a carcajadas y el sonido se amplificaba por el eco de las mazmorras._

—_Ya no podrás quejarte de mis hechizos inventados. Sin el _mufliato_ ya nos habrían atrapado._

_Lily se esforzó en dejar de reír, y cuando lo logró, se encaminó hasta Severus y lo abrazó._

—_Fue magnífico, ¿no? Les mostramos lo peligroso que pueden ser las pociones. Deberían darnos un premio._

_Severus la miró con falsa reprobación y se separó de ella._

_Le habían dado a todos los estudiantes (al menos a los que acostumbraban quedarse al postre), sendos filtros de amor. Los profesores comenzaron a impacientarse en cuanto llegaron a la primera clase. Sus alumnos parecían más distraídos de lo normal. Y al término de esa primera clase, ya se habían suspendido las demás por la histeria colectiva que había invadido al castillo. Madame Pomfrey solicitó el apoyo de todo el cuerpo docente para proporcionar (y preparar) suficientes antídotos, mientras que Dumbledore observaba entre suspicaz y divertido a su alumnado. Después de algún rato, reparó en dos que no parecían tan enamorados._

_Lily y Severus habían asistido a la enfermería para evitar sospechas, pero también para buscar a cierto grupo compuesto por cuatro inocentes estudiantes._

—_No se han presentado. —Había respondido el director a la pregunta no formulada, los muchachos sonrieron con nerviosismo y salieron corriendo de allí._

—_Casi nos atrapan, pero valió la pena y sí, fue magnífico. —Reconoció Severus._

—_James recitándole poemas a Myrtle la llorona, Remus suspirando por McGonagall, Peter siguiendo a Peeves y Sirius besuqueándose con Sybill… —enumeró Lily—, es demasiada coincidencia, ¿no crees?, casi como si alguien lo hubiera arreglado… _

—_Yo no esperaba que la loca de Sybill se enamorara de Sirius… —reconoció Severus con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios._

—_No, esa fui yo._

_Severus se irguió un poco más por el orgullo que sentía por Lily, mientras ella se recargaba en la mesa de trabajo a sus espaldas. Después de un rato le clavó la vista a Severus. Su semblante cambió._

—_Aunque reconozco que debe sentirse bien estar tan enamorado de alguien. —Luego agregó—: Y ser correspondido._

—_Eso no lo da un filtro de amor._

_La cara de Severus también había cambiado._

_Se armó de valor y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. Se inclinó un poco y rozó los labios de su amiga. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó el beso que se tardó una eternidad en llegar. Pero cuando llegó, supo que había valido la pena. Su primer beso sí había sido de verdadero amor, no producto de un elixir. Y también era correspondido. El beso, torpe al principio, suave después y desesperado al final, duró una eternidad que parecieron dos segundos, o uno solo._

_Mientras se veían a la cara, suspiraron. Pero fue Severus el que desvió la mirada primero. Inesperadamente, se encaminó a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Lily. Y también fue el primero que se acobardó, porque después de todo, ¿qué haría él sin Lily?_

— _¿Amigos como siempre? —Preguntó, arruinándolo todo._

_Lily hizo acopio de todo su valor y su orgullo herido y fingió una sonrisa, antes de volverse hacía Severus._

—_Sí, como siempre. —Dijo, sin poder evitar del todo, el tono resentido en su voz._

_Caminaron en silencio y se despidieron en silencio y cuando llegó el momento de regresar a sus respectivas casas, cada uno, acarició distraídamente las dosis extras de poción sin utilizar que habían preparado para enamorar al otro._

"Cobarde", pensó Severus.

.

* * *

><p>No es una historia muy romántica, pero es que Severus no se presta mucho para eso. Creo que también es mi versión del porqué Snape no soporta que le digan cobarde.<p>

En fin, espero que a alguien le guste.

Saludos.


End file.
